Change of Heart
by KrystinaM
Summary: Padme saw Vader as nothing more then a murderous monster, She goes to him now to make a proposition but what happens when she finally learns of the man behind the mask? When Anakin resurfaces can she finally see the man instead of the monster?
1. New Republic

Anakin sat quietly from the differential noise of the senate. The chancellor was dead. The Jedi had finally gotten to him. And here he sit listening as his sith name was mentioned as new ruler of the galactic empire. Over the course of Palpatine's rule Vader had began to subside more and more frequently. Anakin began to emerge more often which soothed and angered him. He had become Darth Vader and laid his loyalties with his master and yet anakin was still there, buried beneath the ruble of what was once his heart. He had chosen revenge, revenge for the death of his family, revenge for the suffering of his mother, revenge for the pain he held within himself. He had chosen this path as Darth Vader, lord of the sith. What had changed?? Anakin wondered. He supposed that all the pain and rage he had held for so many years had subsided. That it had finally vanished after causing so much pain himself. He had named, he had killed, and he had done his masters bidding without regret or remorse. That was until now. He just couldn't see a reason for it anymore. A reason why parents, why children had been slain and murdered in their beds all because they were some sort of threat to the emperor. He didn't want to be feared anymore. He wanted what had been lost to him so many years ago. He wanted a life and a family. Someone to come home to and ask him about his day. Someone to love that would love him back. He wanted a life without worrying if someone actually cared for him or if they were just to scared to run away. Anakin thought back to her. Queen Amidala, the only women to have ever stood up to him without fear, without regret. He had to admit that despite his physical attraction to her she intrigued him. The very thought of her seemed to plague his senses night and day. Every now and then he could sense he intrigued her as well but the feeling would banish just as quickly as it had come. He felt that she was something to be treasured then desired. Although he did desire her, he would have to be fool not to. He knew that she was more...to him. More then her body, more then her looks. She was... Just when anakin thought he had figured it out he was interrupted by his new title and the thunderous applause of the senate.

"I present to you the new emperor of the galactic senate. Darth Vader." Anakin stood and walked slowly to the podium before him.

"Thank you...as your new emperor I can honesty say that things around here are going to get better." As he spoke he searched the room for her. Moving his eyes from one platform to the next. She was nowhere to be found.

"I know that you've all made great sacrifices and had many hardships. I also know that many of your people suffer which in honesty was a cause from this very empire." As anakin spoke his last words the crowds applause died down till their was nothing but the sound of his voice. " I know that I am not excused from this accusation. I did many things many...many horrible things that I was not proud of them and am even less proud of still. I'm tired of seeing people run in fear among their homes and people. Today we put a stop to that today we start over. We start over as the newly revised republic.

The crowd screamed with joy causing anakin to smile briefly before beginning to discus his plans for the once again republic. Anakin only hoped that he could make a difference after all that he had done. The words might have not been much, but to him it was a start.

ON NABBO.

After several grueling hours of babysitting her two nieces she was finally able to relax. Padme sat no more then ten minutes outside before her older sister Sola joined her.

"Good evening baby sister."

"Good evening. So how are the little ones?"

"Asleep finally. Thank you so much for watching them. Me and Darren really need some time to ourselves."

"No need to thank me Sola, you know how much I adore them."

"I don't actually because I have no nieces of my own to adore." Sola stated a little to casually.

"If that is a lee way into my personal life you might as well forget it."

"Padme come one... you adore my children yet you have none of your own. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do...you know I do It's just..."

"Just?"

"I'm really busy on something that's very important to me."

"And in a month when that is all well and done you'll move on to something else that's very important to you."

"That's not fair."

"What about worrying yourself over things that with fulfill your life more. Like love and yes, having some wonderful children of your own."

" Do we always have to be defined by our children?"

"Of course not. But Padme, your missing out on a lot of things. You've already missed out on most of your childhood. Please Padme don't let this life pass you by before you've even had a chance to really live it."

Padme was about to respond and say that her life was fulfilled, but the words would come out hollow and empty. She just couldn't say the words and that very fact scared her.

Padme drifted from her thoughts to the sound of her mother calling her.

"Padme, Sola??? Come here. You won't believe this,"


	2. Proposal

Padme waited patiently outside of the newly appointed chancellor's office. Darth Vader...a man to feared among all men. She had heard over the common chatter that he had once been human, a man with warm blood and a beating heart. She had even been curious enough to try to find some picture of him from those days. She must have searched dozens of holo reports and hundreds more in the archives but had found nothing. Darth Vader's past had seemed non-existence. For all she knew he could be anywhere from seventeen to a hundred. He had no birth certificate, no profile, not even an ID. Nothing. He was just Vader. A machine born ten years ago when he had first appeared and was now chancellor. Padme sat up quickly as the doors to his office had opened and a crowd of delegates came pouring out. Padme waited to be address and entered the room. Once she did Vader was faced toward the window. Taking in the view with his prosthetic eyes she thought. Until Vader had turned to face her and she could see he was struggling with something on the side of his mask. Once he saw her however, he stopped his hands and stood steadily in front of her, waiting for her to speak no doubt.

"Chancellor Vader." Padme addressed him.

"Senator Amidala, How may I help you?"

"Actually chancellor I think we can help each other."

Vader's mask turned slightly in curiosity. "Oh."

Padme took a seat across from him and waited till he had seated himself to continue. "I saw your speech on the holo news yesterday and was curious about something."

"Yes." Vader asked intently.

"Do you really plan to turn the empire back into the republic? .after all that you've done you really think it's just that easy?"

"Milady, I don't believe that any of this will be easy and I certainly don't expect it to be. I just know what I want and what I can do to make it a reality."

"Do you really think people will warm up to you so easily? You've been feared from the galaxy for over ten years. Don't you think you should do something to make them think of you more ...humanly?"

Vader straightened curiously. "What do you have in mind senator?"

Padme swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and continued. "I propose that we get married."

Vader was a little taken back by her motion. He had expected this at all. "May I ask why you think we should get married."

"Of course. As you know the people have always depicted me as a woman of peace among others. I have earned their loyalty and trust over the years and I feel...that it would benefit us equally."

Vader nodded in agreement. "What exactly do you get out of this exchange?"

"A fair say in whatever you are planning for the newly revised republic. I believe it should be turned back into its former glory."

"And you think I don't." Vader asked annoyingly.

"I think... that you don't know what exactly this republic was before you destroyed it. I think...I know that I do and I want to be apart of making the economy as it should be. I haven't worked my whole life to the greatness of the republic and not be involved when its fate is decided.

Vader entered her thought for a moment. Not because he didn't believe her but because he want to see. T o see that maybe somewhere she had felt something for him. It could be pity it could be sadness, hell it could even be hatred. Anything. Once he found what he was looking for he turned to her without saying anything and nodded his agreement.

"When exactly do you propose to be married?"

Padme was shocked that he was actually taking her literally. "I suggest as soon as possible. I have to go back to Naboo tomorrow to clear up some issues but when I come back..." She was cut off.

"We'll get married there."

"What?"

"That is you home planet is it not."

"Yes but..."

"Then it's settled. We will marry on Naboo with all Naboo customs. Although I do realize that this is merely a business transaction I do still want you to have a wedding that is proper for you. Even if it is with me."

Padme was a little confused. The murderous Vader cared for her to keep her heritage on her wedding day. Why would he do that? Did he...care for her? Padme perished the thought this was Darth Vader the ruthless right hand of the emperor. He could never care for anyone but himself.

"Thank you." Padme said before retreating to the door. She was almost half way their when Vader called out her name.

"Padme," Padme turned to face him. "I want you to know that I will be removing my mask at the wedding. I feel it is improper for me not to kiss you at the end of the ceremony. The people might take that the wrong way."

Padme thought for a moment and nodded in agreement." As you wish my lord." with that Padme left and she could have sworn he had whispered something under his breath she could quiet make out. It sounded like a name or maybe a place. _Anakin._


	3. Buisness

_"Padme," Padme turned to face him. "I want you to know that I will be removing my mask at the wedding. I feel it is improper for me not to kiss you at the end of the ceremony. The people might take that the wrong way."_

Padme had to admit that she had never been scared until this very moment. He was going to reveal his face on their wedding day and she had no idea what to expect. From all the rumors and whispers Vader had the face of a monster. Eyes as cold as steel and a face scared from battle. People believed that he had to wear that black armored suit in order to help him breath. The suit was apparently the only thing keeping him alive. Others said that he had such a hideous form that the suit was the closest he would ever come to being human. The older members of the community insist that he is human. That he had come in service of the empire at a young age but the emperor had been skeptical that his young face wouldn't cause much fear. So he had made him wear the suit for the symbolic meaning more then the attire itself.

Padme glanced at the time. It was almost time for her to join her husband to be at the docking bay. She would finally be going home today. Although she had only left a little less than a life day ago it seemed an eternity. Padme gathered what remaining things she had left and headed towards her transport. After captain Typho and her handmaidens Dorme' and Sabe, had joined her she breathed a little easier. It wasn't hard enough proposing her hand to a man she detested but now she had to go home and face her people in this decision as well. She was more then thankful to have friends that would follow her no matter what she did. Padme walked up to her ship giving captain Typho the effects she had in her hand and headed inside. Once inside she immediately resided to her room. Just because she was going to be marring this man didn't mean she had to spend time with him.

After a few hours of sorting through stacks upon stacks of papers boredom finally overtook her. She walked out of her room and headed towards the cockpit.

The two men flying her ship addressed her. " Senator Amidala. Is their something we can help you with?"

"No, no I was just wondering when we will be landing?"

" It'll still be about an hour till we reach Naboo's surface. We will contact you immediately once we enter its atmosphere."

"Thank captain, Um...do you know where Vader is?"

"No, Milady I haven't seen him since we left the landing platform."

"Thank you." Padme headed to the dinning area. If he was nowhere to be seen she could at least get something to eat before returning to her room.

"Milady." Vader said sitting on one of the chairs facing the outlook of space passing by.

"Vader...I mean chancellor." Padme heard what she thought was a laugh but was disfigured by his mask.

"Please help yourself." Vader said pointing towards the food capsules displayed about the room.

"Thank you." Padme said not really looking at him. She looked about the various foods until she found what she was looking for. She opened the capsule and took out two full pieces of shurra fruit. She placed them on a plat, got a utensil and proceeded to sit across from Vader.

"Is that your favorite?" Vader asked suddenly.

"Yes, actually."

" What else do you like...to eat I mean?"

"I don't know I never really thought about it." She said looking at him once then facing down to look at her food.

"Padme?" Padme finally lifted her chin to look at him. " I know that I may not seem like the best man in the world right now, but if you just got to know a little bit about me..."

"Chancellor...as far as I'm concerned this is nothing but a business transaction, just as you said. We don't have to get to know each other and I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

Padme watched as Vader stood their motionless until he finally stood to exit the room. Vader stopped just outside the walkway and turned to tell to face her. Padme could have sworn he was going to say something but after a few more second he left the room. Leaving her to wonder something she never quiet took under consideration before. _Did I hurt him?_


	4. Home Again

The Nubian speeder landed gracefully on the platform, all passengers inside waiting to be released. Padme more then anyone missed the comforts of home. True it had been a mire two days, but she longed to be back here with the familiarity of her people ;of her family. Padme, almost having forgot whom she was with, was almost startled when Vader appeared behind her. Lagging behind like a big child after being scolded by his mother. Padme wondered about that. A man of such power acting more a whining kid not getting what he wanted exactly when he wanted it.

Padme pushed the thought's aside knowing now was not a time for such curious questions. Padme, along with her security force, pressed on towards the palace. Padme needed to speak with the queen on her current arrangement and then head home to introduce Vader as her newly appointed finance. She would have to act and attend to this man as his wife. She would have to smile in pictures, attend the countless rudimentary balls, and in almost every sense of the word be his wife.

"_Let the game begin,"_ she thought as she began her steps into the palace. Now was the beginning of the facade, of this game called 'marriage.'

Several Hours later

"Padme you can't be serious." Padme's mother reasoned with her daughter.

"This man has killed almost 200 people, he is the destroyer or the republic, or democracy and your going to marry him."

"Mom…. please you have to see things from my point of view. If we are married I would have just as much say as him. I may even have more considering the people are more likely to trust me more then him."

"Sola, talk to your sister, maybe you can reason with her." Jobal stated as she exited the living room and headed to the back where Vader and her husband sat.

Sola sat beside her sister. "Padme, you have to agree this is really dangerous. You don't know what he might do. You don't know what he might expect from you especially on your wedding night. He might want to."

"Sola, nothing is going to happen. We have to separate rooms." Padme said standing up suddenly.

"Adjoined by a door. That's not going to stop a man like that Padme."

Padme turned to face her sister. "Sola, please. I can take care of myself. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. Besides I programmed R2 to alert me if there is an intruder."

Sola sighed. " Look, I know you can handle anything and I trust your judgment but Padme…Vader. Why would you agree to marry him of all people?"

Padme gave a weak smile. " I can help re-build the republic. I can have a fair say on the reconstruction as well as controversial issue. Issues that are important to me."

"Padme, I…I just always wanted you to have all that I did. A man to love you above all else, children for you to worry about instead of documents. I wanted you to at the very least know love."

Padme hugged her sister. She knew she couldn't argue. Hadn't she wanted the same thing? The light and love she saw in all the people around her. Hadn't she wanted that life? Hadn't she?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry It's been so long But I promise i'm updateing all my stories soon. Thanks for all your support. Padme Amidala N. Skywalker.


	5. Wedding Day

Padme waited patiently in the fitting room, looking herself over in the wedding dress she had pick out. Somehow Vader had gotten all the wedding affairs and his work as new Chancellor done within three days. She couldn't believe how fast all this seemed to be going. Four days ago she had made the proposal to Vader to get married and now here she was Dress and all getting ready to walk down the isle. Padme couldn't help but feel nervous about what was going to unfold today. She was going to marry Lord Vader Former Sith lord and now high chancellor. A knock sounded at the door.

"Padme, it's Sola are you decent?"

"Yes Sola, you can come in." Padme said as calmly as possible.

Sola walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. She gasped in shock at the sheer beauty of her sister. A tear lightly straining her features as she walked toward her youngest sister, and soon to be Mrs. Vader.

"Oh Padme, you're a vision. My god it's a shame you have to waste suck beauty on Vader." Sola said humorously, sitting herself next to her sister.

"I was going to ware something absolutely dreadful but mom wanted a decent picture of me so…" Padme said making them both laugh.

" So Padme, How do you feel?" She asked curiously.

"I feel as good as I'll ever feel knowing I'm about to marry a monster."

Sola Sighed. " You can still walk out of this baby sister, you don't have to marry him. You can still change your mind."

Padme shook her head apologetically. "Sola, I want this…..Well I might not want this but I want to be apart of this. I want to help bring peace and tranquility back to the galaxy. If marring Vader will do that then I'm going to do marry him. there is no lee way ,no turning back."

"I didn't come to change your mind, we both know that once you put your mind to something there's no changing it." She said with a weak smile.

Padme smiled back. "Then why did you come? To wish me fare well."

"Close, I actually came to let you know that Vader is at the alter in a tux."

Padme turned in surprise. " Really?? Is he wearing the helmet still?"

"Yeah that's the only snag, he won't take it off till you reach the alter. It's like a giant surprise for the whole world. The only two photographers aloud tonight can be the only ones to take the pictures and mom of course. Nothing must be duplicated though just in case someone wants to sell one to the holo news reporters. He says he now's how much you hate that."

Padme looked at her sister shocked. "He did? Well I guess we should get started then help me will you?" She asked pulling the dress behind her.

"Wait ." Sola said standing and taking in every detail of her sister. A stunning strapless dress, white of course. With her hair curling down her back reaching almost as far down as the veil. She had never looked more lovelier then now, and it saddened sola to know that it was all in vain.

"Ok, let's get you married."

The Wedding

Everyone stood readily prepared and in their place. Padme could see through the crowd, her entire family passed the blushing bridesmaids and the beautiful flower girls, two of them being her nieces. She saw her friends and co-workers, fellow politicians and some members of the royal family including the newly elected queen. Jar-jar and Boss Nass in the very front of course. Right next to R2 and a protocol droid covered in gold plates. _Probably Vader's _Padme thought. And their in the very front was her _Husband to be_. Vader. He wore a traditional tux that seemed to conform to the shape of his body, making him look strong and athletic. Padme wondered why he had appeared so much more bigger with his suit every time she saw him. He wore the helmet ,of course part of the Business Transaction they had made. Padme wondered why she felt so nervous, this was just business nothing more.

The music started and everyone started to move accordingly to the melody, one foot after the other. Padme had to remember to breath having realized that going on one breath was probably a bad Idea. She walked in unison with everyone else, knowing the only thing keeping her going was knowing her father was at her side, Holding his hand in her own and never once letting go. She took a deep breath and looked onward not really noticing the décor of the room or the people in it. The bridesmaids and grooms man had now divided into two separate lines, taking their places in line across from each other. Her nieces and the rest of the flower girls tossed the final petals across the red carpeted floor and joined their parent's in the audience. As she edged closer and closer to the alter Padme had to almost wonder if she would ever be truly happy again. Padme and her father stopped, now face to face with Vader. Vader held his hands together waiting for Padme to take her place. She couldn't help but notice they were human, He had human hands, so what did that mean? With a single kiss on the cheek from her father she placed herself across from Vader and he priest began to read the scripture.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in Holy matrimony…." The priest continued but Padme heard nothing but her own heartbeat beating readily inside her chest. As she look forward at Vader she wondered what he was thinking, and was it any worse then hers suddenly she came back to the present with the frightening words from the minister. " Do you Padme Amidala take this man To be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Padme took a deep breath and without hesitation said. " I do."

The priest turned to Vader. " Do you Anakin Skywalker…"

"Anakin?" Padme repeated surprised.

Vader leaned in to whisper. " Anakin is my real name."

Padme nodded allowing the priest to continue. " Do you Anakin Skywalker.."

_Skywalker_? Padme thought.

"To be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Padme dreaded the words but they came anyway. " I do."

" With power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, You may remove our helmet sir and kiss the bride."

With a nod from Vader he lift a latch just below what seemed to be his chin and pull the helmet away from his face. An awe sounded out through the crowd. Here in front of Padme was A man, A very young man. Ok, a very young, handsome man. Padme was almost shocked at how handsome he actually was. His skin was tanned, with a single scar above his eye. His hair was sandy-blond that had grown out past his ears that made him look a little older. His eyes were the most beautiful blue she had every seen and in all her years as senator she had never been more speechless. With a bright eyes smile Vader leaned into Padme not taking his eyes off her and whispered every so lightly.

" Padme," In a voice so unfamiliar then what she had known. His voice was beautiful and manly and everything she hadn't expected. With a finale smile he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Padme always thought that if he had kissed her she'd immediately have a knee jerk reaction but something happened she had never expected in a thousand years. Her knee's went weak.


	6. Musings

Anakin sat unmoving above the purple linen, lining the bed he was supposed to have be sharing with his now wife, Padme. He sat their staring intently at the door separating the two rooms hoping his pure hatred for it would cause it to disintegrate and wither away to reveal his wife on the longed to just stand up , open the door and beg her with all his heart to see him, to see who he once was, who he could be again. He didn't just long to be heard or seen , he longed to be loved. He remembered as a small boy asking his mother what exactly love was.

_Flashback_

_Shmi laughed her cheeks spreading smoothly upward to accommodate a soft small upon her glowing face. " Ani...when you grow up and find this love you wont have to know what to look for, you'll know._

_Younger Anakin eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Ill know what love is when I know. I don't understand. shouldn't I know what to look for when I do fall in I know what to expect" he asking curiously_

_Shmi laughed at her son's childlike wonder. "I'm not sure love works that way son but if you want something to look for I will tell you this. When you find that one person all you'll ever want is for her eyes to shine."_

_"Shine?"_

_Shmi nodded. "When your in love your who'll being will shine, glow with the happiness you feel from finding that person. when your in love all you'll want is for that person to shine right back at you."_

Anakin longed for the glow. He had realized early on their voyage that he had been hurt by her acquainting their marriage as a mere business transaction, but more then that when he searched her features just as he had left. He realized not to long after what he was searching for and the realization had floored him. He practically lost his breath as realization gave way to feeling. His heart beat a little faster, his stomach turned with not's. he smiled placing a hand apon his chest to feel the force of it all. His smile quickly faded when he remembered that even though he knew what he felt, she didn't feel the same way, she didn't glow. She seemed to be little stunned at his appearance at the ceremony and maybe a small feeling of attraction but no where near the emotion he knew she was capable of.

Anakin snared at the still closed door as he stood and began pacing the room. His mind calculating ever so finely the idea forming within it. He couldn't make Senator Amidala fall in love with Chancellor Vader but Maybe he could make Padme fall in love with Anakin. Anakin stopping pacing and walked over to the still closed door resting his head against its cool wall while placing his palm upon the chilled steal, allowing it to warm to his touch.

"Padme." He whispered ever so lightly . " Ma waba, ma Kwee-Kunee."

Anakin smiled lightly before gently pushing himself away from the door and began to remove his clothing still calculating, and prayed that his silent wish would come true. He would win her heart and maybe one day the miracle would happen. Maybe one day she'd shine.

AN: I know the shortest chapter ever but I wanted to get a small part of anakin and his feelings on the matter before I got back to padme. Its been forever since I updated but I promise ill update at least once a week from now on. let me know what you think, thanks for all my loyal reader and reviews, later


	7. I See

Anakin Hurried to the breakfast table, hoping to spend some quality time with his now wife. How he rejoiced in that fact, only to realize she in fact did not. As he maneuvered his way through the seemingly identical hallways of the Nubian palace he heard the melody that was Padme's voice,laughing. She was laughing . Anakin hurried to the sound like a faser to its target. As he rounded the next target there she was, laughing at simple small talk she was sharing with another one, a sister perhaps since the seemed so alike in appearance. All laughing and smiles stopped as soon as the both spotted him, Feeling a little embarrassed Anakin managed to collect himself and enter deeper into the room.

"Good morning," Anakin bowed respectfully to both women as he seated himself across from them at the breakfast table.

"Good morning my lord." Padme responded icily.

"Good morning." stated the other women.

"How are you ladies this morning? I hope I Didn't interrupt anything." He smiled nervously.

"Of course not, We were just chatting."Padme stated ."Nothing to be concerned about."

_Nothing you want me to know about, you mean_. Anakin thought to himself.

"We?" He asked shifting his eyes from her to the other women and back to her.

"Yes, this is my sister Sola, and shes welcome anytime." Padme stated demanding.

Anakin half smiled at her despite her slighted tone. "Of course she is family after all." He stated matter-of-factly.

Padme and Sola both shared of look of pure shock etched across there faces. Anakin shared a world famous crooked smile that made Padme weak in the knees all over again.

Anakin Laughed. "You seem surprised, we are married now."

Padme had no words, with a mere nod, she continued with her conversation with Sola as Anakin silently ate his meal.

"So, Baby sister, what are your plans now that you've married the gri...I mean now that you too have have tied the not." Sola saved unconvincingly.

Anakin's eyebrows rose for a second before putting out of his mind and laughing nervously. Who was he to be upset, knowing his past, he couldn't blame her.

'Ummmm well I was hoping we could stay here for awhile longer, I haven't been home in so long, I think id go crazy after being gone for so long." She picked up quickly.

"Of course, as long as you want love." Anakin confidently stated.

"I am not your love," Padme voiced without really meaning to.

Anakin's eyes glazed over, "I Guess...it was wishful thinking. On my part." He confessed coldly. He calmly pushed his plate away before tossing his napkin on the table and retreating to the study up stairs.

"Wow," Sola's voice brought Padme back from her thoughts. "I gotta admit, that was kind of harsh."

"Harsh!" Padme said Angrily. "You know who he is?! You know what he is?! How can you even say that!"

Sola looked intently at her younger sister. " He's not wearing a helmet anymore Padme."

"And what?...that excuses he he was.." Padme stopped. "Is."

Sola stood sharply, before leaning in front of Padme and grabbing her hands. " Forget his past for a second , forget that he is Darth Vader lord of the sith, forget all that for one second. Why cant you see, that you hurt him?" Padme thought for a second Before Sola continued. "And why does he look at you the was Dared (Sola's Husband) Looks at me."

No Matter how much she wanted to, She couldn't argue with the truth. As much as she wanted, needed to, it hadn't gone unnoticed. When Anakin looked at her...He real did shine. _Why?_ She wondered. _Why?_

Author's Note: I could make up excuses but I Wont I know its been a long while and I Have no excuses, all I can say is time moves fast, And I wont let you down again. Thanks to all my loyal readers.


End file.
